oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Selene
Introduction . History The Sal'awaan Tribe (Origins) In a desert known by few, except those that inhabited it, a particular tribe of Kitsune thrived known as the Sal'awaan. Though, despite being a sub-race of Kitsune, they both lived and looked different than their far eastern cousins; resembling a fennec fox in both appearance and lifestyle. When a Sal'awaan was born, so too was an orb of endless swirling magic energy. Or, so it was believed. This orb existed as long as the Kitsune did. And when their life came to an end, the energies evaporated back into the sky above. This lead many of the Sal'awaan to believe each star were their ancestors, watching over them and offering nightly guidance. Thus, they found comfort in a more nocturnal lifestyle and begun studies of Astronomy. For countless years they lived in relative peace, looking upon one another as family. There was little dispute within. Only conflict from the outside. Namely, predators larger than the Sal'awaan or those that found the Kitsune a desirable prey. However, beyond the predators lingered more intelligent creatures: humans. While some tales portrayed the humans worthy of communication and compassion, others seemed to forewarn about devious plots and a starless sky. The latter came to be too soon. Most observed a sinister laughter echoing over the sand hills, which caused a few of the Sal'awaan to flee. A guided fear from the legends. It didn't occur suddenly, of course. The humans came with peace, and some with offerings. Most of the remaining Kitsune ignored the stories about these "horrendous," intelligent creatures. They begun to teach the humans. First about astronomy, the patterns of the stars, and then other tribe members delve deeper and revealed the secrets of the Sal'awaan. That, however, was an ignorant mistake that costed the tribe more than their lives. Merely months passed. Then a sudden change took hold. Quite abruptly. The humans unveiled a secret that should've remained unknown to any outsider. Most would've studied it with an unparalleled fascination, but with knowledge instead came the unrivaled greed. Where mankind saw an opportunity and seized it, grasping these mysterious Kitsune Orbs from the air. They discovered when the Orbs were in their hands, a whole tribe of Sal'awaan would bow to their every command. And so it occurred. The tribe became slaves to these nefarious humans, save for those few that escaped or left prior, and carried out whatever was desired by these new masters. Whether it was to hunt and gather food, or even to the extent of building an empire for the human race. The Kitsune had no say in the matter. For nearly a generation the human's plans went without flaw. A whole civilization thrived with the Sal'awaan still under their whim, not even looking at the vulpine humanoids as pets. Merely devices to use. Yet, they begun to suspect their control was waning. Some of the Masters started to disappear, and with each that perished from sight so too did a few of the Sal'awaan. The humans eventually discovered bodies, bodies of their own kind, some hung from the buildings like decoration while others bathed in their own blood. These silent assassins left no trail; no clues to their origins. Only the art of their kill. However, the Masters set blame upon the Sal'awaan. That the Orbs possessed were faltering in control. To test this, the Masters forced some of the Kitsune to slay their own kind. Like some sick sport within the inescapable high walls of an arena. It was amidst this outbreak that the Assassins of Sin'drel dashed out from the shadows of night. Such an occurrence would've been considered a war, except it was one that was long over. The last of the Masters fell swift, each freed Sal'awaan adding to the numbers against the slavers. The Kitsune found control of their destiny once more. Within the comfort of a hidden camp not far from the human civilization, the Assassins of Sin'drel revealed their true identities. Familiar faces stared back at the surviving members of the Sal'awaan, faces that were once a part of the tribe, though also changed. These assassin Kitsune revealed there was more to the stories. Something that many overlooked. They were gifted with clairvoyance, and with it a solution. The tales guided the Assassins to the art of the shadow stalking and weapons made to silence their troubles. But, most of all, it taught the Kitsune how to live free from any possible control. Through a ritual they bound the Kitsune Orb to their own being, permanently implanting the orb into their chest. Thus, the lifeforce of the Kitsune remained out of greedy hands, and, with careful manipulation of magic or simply clothing, easily hidden from devious eyes. Beginnings of the Next Generation The Assassins of Sin'drel remained a prevalent order over the next generation, though the style altered over the years and expanded into many different techniques. Some specifically pulled away from the concept of assassination, evolving with tribal techniques to form scouts and hunters. Other members, however, looked to healing and for ways to support their recovering civilization. While years after the Sal'awaan's encounter with humans, some had been influenced by their practices and studies. This included a fascination for the weaponry, which differed from the everyday use of spears and daggers. One, in particular, that the Kitsune grew fond of was a thrown weapon called a chakram. Only the greatest of warriors and hunters managed to master the chakram, accomplishing nearly impossibly feats of ricocheting the weapon from an object or hard surface to redirect it to their target. Some were even capable of beheading their targets in a single sweep of the circular blade through the air. During this time, many of the Kitsune developed a wanderlust for the world outside of their tribe. This included returning to a human civilization to learn more about their way of life, but also because some suspected that not all humans shared the same views as the corrupt Masters. Regardless of reason, they took upon human disguises to blend in with the common populace. Some have been known not to return. The Backstory of Selene . Appearance Note: The picture provided in the character infobox above is only accurate during provoked times explained in the second Paragraph under the Human sub-heading. Otherwise, her ears do not make an active appearance and she appears completely human (unless otherwise noted in-game). Human Taking upon the appearance of a Human is the top preference of Selene, finding more comfort in blending in with the most common society rather than sticking out. However, some believe an underlying paranoia may be more of the reason. Unlike other Kitsunes, Seli has a short, shaggy hairstyle, layered with sandy brown fringes framing her slightly rounded face, with the right side of her hair longer to braid. This pairs well with a tanned complexion dotted with various sizes of brownish freckles, which covers most of her body's surface. Her eyes are an impressive, bright azure, likely one of the first things to catch the eyes of others. Of course, she is not without some unique features. Most of the time she conceals her Kitsune identity, reveling fully in the disguise of a human. However, hiding herself is still something she is getting used to. During times of heightened emotions, such as fright or anger, her ears might make a sudden appearance; a mistake of losing concentration. Some instances might even cause her to completely take on her true form. Regardless, the most distinct and unusual feature that always remains visible in her human form, unless covered by clothing, is an orb of swirling and glowing blue energies that seems permanently set into the middle of her chest. Kitsune During times of showing her true form, Selene's can be a little unusual. Or, rather, unexpected. Instead of the typical fox of most Kitsune, she instead takes upon the form of a Sal'awaan: a shorter than average anthropomorphic fox with the resemblance of a fennec by the elongated ears and a sandy, tannish fur. As with her human form, an azure orb situates the center of her chest. While her natural form, it is her least used. If anything, she does her best to hide anything that gives away her vulpine nature. Personality On most days, Selene has a spunky, energetic personality. Bubbly and curious, she looks at the world around her with wide eyes as if to absorb all the mysterious little wonders. Most of the world is viewed optimistically, and sometimes even as a play-place. Even so, fun is limited to that which will not harm others in the process (unless on their own terms), but also for what will benefit in the pursuit of happiness. When pertaining to others, she shows a hesitation for trust, and usually easily frightened by strangers or anyone that acts too fast in her general direction. Given time, Seli warms up to someone's presence and proves to be a loyal companion eager to brighten the day of others. Some, however, might disagree with her view of freedom from the overbearing oppression of most laws. Friends W.I.P. Enemies W.I.P. Ambitions W.I.P. Category:Old Lore